Jean Pierre Polnareff
Summary Another victim to Dio's mind-control buds. Once he is freed by Jotaro and company, he tags along, in the hopes of finding the man who raped and murdered his sister in cold blood. Hot-headed, impulsive, and a bit dim, Polnareff is more often than not the receiving end of the current enemy's stand and foreign toilets. Nevertheless, his sheer determination and effectiveness in battle make him a valuable addition to Team Joestar, whether the rest of his teammates admit it or not. He is named after Michel Polnareff. His stand, Silver Chariot, named after the Chariot card, has the ability to move at incredibly high speeds and is exceedingly skilled with its rapier, to the point of generating completely solid after-images, and catching 5 flying coins on its rapier. When it removes its armor, it sacrifices its decent durability for even higher speeds and can move at the speed of light. However, unlike most close-range humanoid Stands, Polnareff can't see through its eyes and has to be able to watch the combat himself to direct it effectively. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, likely higher | Unknown Name: Jean Pierre Polnareff Origin: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Gender: Male Age: 24 (part 3) 36 (part 5) Classification: Human Stand User. Possibly gangster at the end of part 5 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman speed, strength, and durability, Intangibility (Silver Chariot only) | Intangibility, Soul Manipulation, sleep inducement Attack Potency: Wall level, likely higher (can contend with Star Platinum in combat, albeit this was when Polnareff was possesed by Anubis) | Unknown (Requiem's abilities doesn't focus on Destructive Power) Speed: Peak Human, Silver Chariot is FTL+ '(can attack at 76 times the speed of light, can keep up with Star Platinum in combat) | '''Sub-Human Level to Human level '(Chariot Requiem can walk very slow. It also has an E in speed which means it is below human level.) '''Lifting Strength: Peak Human. Unknown for Silver Chariot (is not known for it's physical strength) | Unknown Striking Strength: Peak Human for Polnareff. Silver Chariot is stated to be even weaker, but it is at least Class KJ going by feats. | Unknown Durability: Peak Human Stamina: High (Polnareff could keep his ability going even after severe bodily harm from Cream.) Range: '''A few meters | Planetary '''Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: In Part 5 he showed astonishingly good hacking abilities. Weaknesses: As stated before, his Stand is physically weak (going by feats, it isn't) and unlike most Stands, it does not share eyesight with the holder until it takes off its armor. Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Silver Chariot:' Silver Chariot is a very powerful, battle-dedicated Stand: all its powers are destructive in nature or assist the Stand in battle. It is an incredibly agile Stand, able to attack enemies with barrages of sword slashes and thrusts before the opponent can react. It can also use this agility, along with its sword, to defend and deflect attacks aimed at it or its user. *'At Top Speed:' Silver Chariot is an incredibly quick stand that is faster than light. It is able to appear in multiple places at once, due to moving at a speed faster than the human eye can comprehend. Attacking one image would be useless, as Silver Chariot would have moved long before the attack even reaches it. Its speed is great enough that it is able to skewer coins and balls of fire in an alternating pattern, deflect bullets shot at point blank range, and attack several times in an instant. It was also able to attack faster than Hanged Man, which travels through beams of light. *'Armor:' Perhaps Silver Chariot's oddest ability is that it is clad in a heavy suit of armor. This armor lowers its speed, but also prevents it from being injured, as Polnareff does not receive the same injuries that the armor does. The armor is shown to be capable of withstanding extreme heat without melting. This ability's trade-off seems to be Polnareff's inability to see through Silver Chariot's eyes. *'Shooting the Sword:' Silver Chariot's only ranged ability. This launches his sword with great force and precision, capable of reflecting off objects and striking with enough force to pierce a human body. The major drawback of doing this is that Silver Chariot can only materialize one sword, so Polnareff must retrieve the weapon before even being able to attack again. '-Chariot Requiem:' The true personification of Soul Manipulation Chariot Requiem cannot be normally harmed by attacks due to it being a projection of one's very soul, meaning all abilities used on it will be directed right back to the user. When activated by default, this Stand sends all beings into a 8 hour sleep where their souls are switched with the nearest being to them, while the person's body may change, their powers remain with them. However, if one were to lose their body during this time, when the effects were reversed they would die along with the soul within their body, unless the body is healed of course. It keeps moving forward for eternity (ala Juggernaut). The final and most terrible ability of Chariot Requiem is that it forces all beings to evolve into disturbing beasts of a possible future. Key: Silver Chariot | Chariot Requiem Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Swordsmen Category:Stand Users Category:Humans Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Comic Relief Characters